


Stop

by Telesilla



Series: Together We Are Brandon [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, San Francisco Giants, comfort after offscreen hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: "Maybe there isn't any help. Maybe I'm done for the year. Maybe I'm done altogether."





	

August 2014

"I'm back on the concussion list," Belt says when Crawford comes into their--well, technically it's Belt's room. Belt's sitting on the bed and doesn't even get up to come give Crawford a kiss or a hug or something. "And they're sending me to Pittsburgh to see that one specialist."

"That's good, though, isn't it?" Crawford says. "I mean, he'll be able to help."

Belt's been weird lately and after they took him out on Wednesday with a headache, he said he didn't feel like himself. If it's mildly disturbing to Crawford--which it is--it's got to be very freaky for Belt. He looks more defeated than freaked out though, which, in a way, is even more disturbing. Crawford's never seen him like this, even back in the very dark days of 2013.

He has no idea what to say.

"What if he can't?" Belt says. He's been spending the last couple of days in his hotel room; the trainers want him to really rest, preferably in low light, not just sit on the bench. Still, he looks tired and run down, like he'd played both games of a double header. His shoulders are slumped--a real slump and not just his usual poor posture. 

Crawford kicks his shoes off and settles on the bed next to Belt. He's not in the best mood--he went 0-4 with a hat trick and made a stupid error on top of that. Still, he's got a miserable, scared boyfriend....

"Look babe, it'll be okay," Crawford says. He rests a hand on Belt's thigh. "Want me to help you feel better?"

"I still can't," Belt says. "Gresh said I still can't do anything strenuous. I think he meant sex but didn't want to say it."

"Okay," Crawford says. "What do you need? What can I do to help?"

"I don't know." Belt swallows hard and Crawford realizes he's on the verge of tears. It's the freakiest thing yet; Belt usually only cries when he's overwhelmed by something good, something amazing. "Maybe there isn't any help. Maybe I'm done for the year. Maybe I'm done altogether."

"Hey," Crawford says. "Hey babe, stop, okay?" He reaches out, putting his hand on Belt's cheek. A little pressure, and Belt's turning to face him. "Listen to me, okay?"

Belt sniffs. "Okay."

"Look, I know you're scared and I'm not saying you shouldn't be. This is scary. But...."

"But?"

"But you're not alone. You have a team and trainers and a manager behind you. You've got the best trainers in the game and you're going to see a top expert." Rubbing his thumb lightly against Belt's cheekbone, he says, "And you've got me."

"I know. And it helps." Belt doesn't look like his own words are convincing him. 

Time, Crawford thinks, to bring out the big guns. Hoping this isn't a mistake, he smiles at Belt. "Guys come back from concussions all the time. You telling me _you_ can't do it?" 

For a moment Belt just stares at him, looking shocked. Crawford's sure he's made a mistake; after all, Belt's said he's not feeling like himself more than once. Then Belt gives him a rueful smile. 

"I know what you're doing."

"Me? Doing something?"

"You. Appealing to my competitive nature."

"Maaaaybe. Is it working?"

"Maaaaybe." Belt smiles, a little easier this time. "You're such a jerk," he adds, which means it is working.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk." Crawford leans forward and kisses him carefully. Gently even. "And I'm gonna help you get through this."

"You are? Promise?" Belt looks away and Crawford suddenly hates everyone who ever let him down.

"Promise." He kisses Belt again. "Gresh didn't say you couldn't cuddle, did he?"

"I didn't exactly say, 'hey can I cuddle with the boyfriend I technically don't have?'"

"Shut up, you asshole, and put your damn head on my shoulder."

Belt carefully rests his head on Crawford's shoulder and Crawford can feel him relax. "Love you, too," he says.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> glaciallyslow gave me this prompt from a prompt meme on tumblr -- -Send me a "Stop" and I'll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc). Obviously this is not technically a drabble, but it's a ficlet, so there you go. :)


End file.
